Johanna Mason (character)
Overview GAME INFORMATION Current player: Kate Contact: plurk overideologies @''' aim PERSONAL INFORMATION '''Name: Johanna Mason Age: 21 Journal: district7 Canon: The Hunger Games Canon point: Post Mockingjay Unit Number: 303 Chosen weapon: Axe''' Notable Features:' Short, patchy brown hair, visible scars on her head, brown eyes. '''Tropes:' Break the haughty, deadpan snarker, don't you dare pity me, jerk with a heart of gold, why did it have to be water Personality Johanna is one of those characters you know little about beyond the testimony of others in the beginning of the series. Described as being a stellar actress, she fools many throughout her first go in the Hunger Games by pretending to be useless, unable to fight and cowardly. Her farce may not have had many betting on her as a potential victor but when the contestants had been narrowed down to a small handful, it didn't matter; she showed everyone that she was perfectly capable of being ruthless when her survival was on the line. And it's true, Johanna has no qualms about killing when it's necessary. She wouldn't have survived if she did. She's not formally introduced until the second book but when she finally is, Johanna makes quite the impression by stripping off all her clothing in front of Katniss and Peeta, following them into an elevator and carrying on a casual conversation with Peeta. This isn't some mindless act; rather, it was done with the intention of teasing Katniss, who at this point is relatively pure compared to the other victors and easily embarrassed. She's got a sense of humor but only when it's at the expense of others, either through actions or words. It's one of many reasons she's so difficult to get along with, along with a tendency to speak her mind in pretty much all matters. It didn't matter that the Capitol could be listening in; she pulled no punches. Johanna's described as having something of a temper, too. Friends and allies aren't spared her sharp tongue when she's given reason to turn it on them and the same can be said for strangers; she's a difficult person to get along with, even when she isn't chewing you out for pushing one of her many buttons. That isn't to say that she's hot headed-not everything sets her off-but she doesn't have a high tolerance for bullshit, even less for what she perceives as weakness. She's the kind of person who will shove someone in shock around because they're not dealing with the situation and gets easily frustrated when people don't just snap out of it. Not really what you'd expect from someone who survived and won her first Game by coming off as a weak, sniveling coward. Unlike most of the other victors, Johanna seems to be the most at peace with her time in the Games. She tells Katniss that dwelling on the past is pointless because you can't change it, so you might as well move on. She deals with what comes her way, accepts the reality of the situation and acts accordingly. It's easy for her to offer advice to others and tell them to move on with their lives, but there's a certain level of hypocracy to her words. She's lost a lot of people dear to her-though it's never revealed in detail, it's implied the Capitol was responsible-once telling Katniss that she had no one left to love. She keeps up her walls, makes getting to know her difficult by being mean because she doesn't like losing friends and family, as seen when Finnick asks about how Blight died. The fact is, she has a hard time getting over the loss of those she cared about and doesn't want to experience that again. All that aside, this girl isn't completely bad. In a rare moment of kindness, she straightens out Katniss' necklace before encouraging her to give President Snow hell and aligns herself with the rebels of District 13, all for the greater good of her society and to save Katniss, whom she dislikes for most of the series. Her and Finnick also have developed a very strong friendship as seen throughout Catching Fire, when he's visibly excited to see she survived, and when she sleeps next to him on the beach. She's brash, crude and frustrating, but she has rare moments of compassion and unexpected kindness. Unfortunately, Johanna has also developed something of a vicious streak, directed towards people who screw her over. At the end of the series, the surviving Victors are presented with an opportunity to have one last Hunger Games, strictly for the children of the Capitol, who had been left out of the previous seventy five games. Johanna is one of the Victors who votes in favor of having another, citing that they deserve a taste of their own medicine. As of Mockingjay, Johanna also developed a strong fear of water due to PTSD from torture at the hands of the Capitol, to the point that she shows reluctance at going outside in the rain and has a hard time being convinced to bathe. She can be goaded past her phobia but even then she's still not one hundred percent over it and likely never will be. In short, Johanna's really a product of what the Capitol and the Games made her into. Abilities Johanna doesn't have much going for her abilities-wise beyond a "wicked ability to murder," as stated by Katniss. She does have exceptional upper body strength, enough to throw an axe and leave it buried several inches deep in the golden Cornucopia and a desire to stay alive that trumps any morals most people have. After her time spent in District 13, Johanna has learned how to assemble, maintain and fire a gun, along with some basic military training. Otherwise, she's fairly perceptive, but no more than a normal human. Exsilium History Noneeeeeeeee yettttttttttt Relationships I'll come back to this Category:Characters In Game